


Próba raczej nie pierwsza

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A bit silly, Angst, Bath, Cliche, Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M, Pointless Angst, Scorbus, Unrequited Love, and bc I can't really write solid angst anymore, cause Scorp is kinda high, it's still more angsty than funny tho, messy like Scorp's head atm, poem, ridiculously dramatic perhaps?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Do odważnych świat należy....Albona nichleży,pokładłszy się ciężarem,bo swą odwagą ruszyli chybotliwą skałęi się posypało na ich kruche głowy.Takiego bólu nie złagodzi nawet najsilniejszy lek przeciwbólowy.





	Próba raczej nie pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

kap kap kap

deszcz potężny na świat spadł

wciąż pada

wciąż pada

pada wciąż

łza do wanny skapuje

druga za nią

i trzecia

i straciłem rachubę

ostatnie czego chcę to odliczać sekundy

ile ich minęło od spojrzenia ostatniego

ile ich zostało do następnego?

woda ciepło straciła

marznąć powinienem

ale nerwy zawodzą

w sercu mam ich zbyt wiele

by na dreszcze mieć miejsce, by mnie ziąb świata wzruszał

twoja twarz jak zimowa noc była

i przechodzę katusze

myśli moje mi katem

a ja słabą ofiarą

chciałem zrobić krok dalej

lecz coś złego się stało...

chciałem spróbować jak smakuje _kocham cię_ w twoich ustach

teraz cisza została. przestrzeń stała się pusta

wciągam zapach gorzkawy

żeby uciec z goryczy

jak dym chciałbym pofrunąć

wpełznąć w twoje myśli

dałem ci odejść bez słowa

mówią _kocha? pozwoli_

nie wiem, szczerze, czy kocham

czuję tylko, że boli.

ile ten pocałunek

musiał dla ciebie znaczyć

byś dał mi taką reakcję

sam nie mógłbym wytłumaczyć

wiem tylko jedno na pewno

zrobiłbym to ponownie

gdyby nie otwarta niechęć

którą mój umysł zachmurzyłeś aż mi się rym zgubił w tej ciemnicy

moje palce drętwieją

nie czuć nic słodko będzie

możesz kopnąć mnie w serce

i nie poczuję, jak to jest umierać

albus, albus, albus

czemu twoje imię

znaczy dla mnie tyle...

ledwie pięć prostych liter

a wspomnień góry rodzi

chcę znów twój uśmiech zobaczyć, twoje ciepłe oczy

niech się rozpogodzi, niech deszcz już przeminie

jeszcze trochę i będę pływał w padlinie

własnej radości

niech mnie już sępy zeżrą

ktoś mnie w końcu zechce, yay!

siebie winię za tą przepaść

wszystko zawaliłem

mimo że _ty_ mnie ostatecznie zostawiłeś

nie dałeś wyjaśnić, odwróciłeś się plecami

choć nie wiem sam, co ci powiem, gdy się znów spotkamy

zrobić muszę ruch jakiś na tej szachownicy

teraz moja kolej prawda? (a może gramy w grę bez zasad)

nie chcę zostawić tego z niczym!

dojrzeliśmy ciałami, lecz umysły w tyle zostały

choć może to nam pomoże wspólny skarb ocalić

może wyjdziemy z tego silniejsi niż wcześniej

a może jestem naiwny i marzę o różowych jednorożcach z tęczowymi rogami

gdybym był owcą na farmie

dałbym się pod mięso

kożuszka mi nie wezmą

na użytki swoje

trawę dają i domek

ale zimno w stodole

nawet w grupie, bo każdy

sam siedzi

ja gdzieś w kącie

bawiąc się z własnym umysłem i ganiając po łące w wyobraźni

ty jedyną byłeś owcą, która kącik mój dzieliła

teraz z oczu mi zniknąłeś

a moja łączka zgniła

pod morzami deszczu, deszczu, deszczu

kap kap kap

kap kap

kap

powieki opadają

łez mi już brak

do rana, przynajmniej, gdy wytrzeźwieję

i wiatr zimny znów chmur tony przywieje

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane pewnym moim one-shotem z września zeszłego roku, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ujrzy otwartego świata wirtualnego, bo jest chyba zuy.  
> Jeśli ktoś zechce zostawić kudosa albo komentarz, nie obrażę się. Serio.


End file.
